True Personnage
A *Abida *Airi *Akashachi *Aki *Alf *Ami *Amiba *''Amo'' *Arisa *''Aruna'' *Asam *Asuka *Aus B *''Bakkam'' *''Balcom'' *Baruga *Baran *''Baron'' *Barona *''Baruda'' *Bask *Bat *''Bella'' *Beji *Beron *Beruga *Bista *''Boltz'' *Boruge *''Bruce'' *''Būgaru'' *Bukō *Bull *Burō *Buron *''Burugu'' *Buzori *Bazu C *''Cain'' *Chain *Chess *Club *Colonel *''Coyote'' D *Dagar *Daina *''Danne'' *''Dante'' *Daruka *Daruja *''Davide'' *Dekai Babaa *Devil Rebirth *''Dharma'' *Diamond *Dōha *''Dolphi'' *''Dragon'' *''Duran'' E *Ein *Ellery F *Falco *Fox *''Franco'' *Fudoh *Fūga *''Fūgen'' G *''G.'' *''Gadesu'' *Gaira *Gairas *''Galzus'' *''Gameleo'' *''Gamon'' *''Garekki'' *''Garō'' *Garon *Garufu *Geese *Geira *''Genshō'' *Gertz *Geld *Geruga *''Gibara'' *Giji *''Giraku'' *''Glen'' *Gojiba *Gokure *Gonzu *Gōda *''Gorath'' *''Golem'' *Goru *''Goum'' *''Gujin'' *''Günther'' *''Guruma'' *Guzuri *''Gyamon'' *Gyōko *Gyūki H *Habu *Hahaja *Hakuri *Han *''Hans'' *Harn, Buzz *Harn, Gil *''Haru'' *Hawk *Hayabusamaru *Haystack *Heart *Hegu *''Heruge'' *Hiruka *''Hydra'' *Hyō *Hyūi *Hyūmo I *''I.'' *Imperial Executioner J *Jackal *''Jacob'' *jackou *Jadō *Jagi *Jaguzo *Jakō *Jask *Jay *''Jean'' *''Jemoni'' *''Jennifer'' *Jinba *''Jinen'' *''Jinia'' *Jira *Jiro *''Jiromu'' *''Jirō'' *Jō *''Joe'' *''Johann'' *Johnny *''Joker'' *''José'' *''Joseph'' *Judas *''Jugai'' *''Jūji Ken Nunchaku Guy'' *Jūkei *Julia *Jun *''Junk'' *Jūza K *Kai *Kaijin *Kaiō *Kaiser *Kan *''Kanna'' *Karen *Kei *Kemada *'Kenshirō' *Ken-Oh Gundan Danchō *Kiba Daiō *Kim *Kinbu, Baiken *Kisuke *Kō *Kodō *''Kogure'' *Koko *Kokuō *Komaku *Kōketsu *Kōryū *Kosem *Kurokage *Kuroyasha L *Leia *Len *Luseli *Lin *''Lopez'' *Lui M *Madara *Mad Sarge *''Magnum'' *''Mahari'' *Major *Mako *''Mami'' *Mamu *Mamaru *Mamiya *Mamiya's Village Elder *''Meiō'' *''Mika'' *Misumi *Mitsu *''Momo'' *Momochi *''Morgan'' *Mori *''Muhari'' *My Pet *''Myne'' *Myū N *Naburi *Nagato *''Nariman'' *Nameless Asura *Nene *Nevada *Numeri O *Ōgai *Ōka *Oruga P *Page *''Patra'' *''Pel'' *''Petero'' *Pige Q *Qasim R *Raiga *Ramon *Raoh *Rei *''Reina'' *''Reitsun'' *Rem *Ren *Rihaku *Rima *Rin *Riseki *Rizo *''Rock'' *''Rogue'' *''Rōshi'' *Rui *Ryō *Ryū *Ryū (Dog) *Ryū (Taizanji Kenpō) *Ryūga *Ryūgen *Ryūken *Ryūō S *Saitō, Denki *Saiya *''Saki'' *''Sam'' *Samoto *''Sancho'' *Sanga *Sāra *Sara *''Sara (Toki Den)'' *Satora *''Saya (Yaman's wife)'' *Sayaka *Seeker *Seiji *Seki *''Sera'' *Shā *Shachi *Shark *Shie *Shima *Shimamu *Shin *Shingo *Shiino *''Shisuka'' *Shiva *Shōki *Shuken *Shume *Shuren *Shū *''Sōga'' *''Sōjin'' *Shoza *Soria *Souther *Spade T *''Taiga'' *Taka *''Taka (Cassandra)'' *Taki *Tanji *Tao *''Targel'' *''Temujina'' *Tetsu *Tō *Tobi *''Toby'' *''Tōda'' *Toki *Toyo U *Uighur *Usa V *Vista W *''Wayne'' *''Wolf'' X *Xie Y *''Yaman'' *Yan *Yazaki *Yō *Yōko *Yom *Yomu *Yū *Yuda *Yūka *Yuki *Yulia *''Yura'' Z *Zakoru *Zaku *''Zaria'' *Zarqa *''Zaruji'' *Zebra *Zeed *''Zenda'' *Zengyō *Zeus *Zhǎn *Zongu *''Zorige'' *''Zoruba'' *Zorudo A ◾Akamatsu Arundo ◾Amakusa Sayo ◾Amakusa Shōgo ◾Anzai Jurobei ◾Arai Azusa ◾Arai Iori ◾Arai Seikū ◾Arai Shakkū B ◾Baku ◾Beshimi ◾Byakko C ◾Chō Tsurahide D ◾Daigoro Okuma F ◾Fudōsawa ◾Fuji G ◾Gasuke ◾Geezer ◾Gein ◾Genbu ◾Ginji H ◾Hachisuka ◾Han'nya ◾Henya Kariwa ◾Higashidani Kamishimoemon ◾Higashidani Naname ◾Higashidani Uki ◾Higashidani Ōta ◾Hijikata Toshizō ◾Hiko Seijūrō (I) ◾Hiko Seijūrō XII ◾Hiko Seijūrō XIII ◾Himura Kenji ◾Himura Kenshin ◾Hira ◾Hiruma Gohei ◾Hiruma Kihei ◾Honjō Kamatari ◾Hyottoko I ◾I'izuka ◾Ikumatsu ◾Inui Banjin ◾Ishiji ◾Isurugi Raijūta ◾Itō Hirobumi K ◾Kaita ◾Kamiya Kaoru ◾Kamiya Koshijiro ◾Kanekura Kaede ◾Kashiwazaki Nenji K (suite) ◾Katagai ◾Katsu Itsuko ◾Katsu Kaishu ◾Katsura Kogorō ◾Kawaji Toshiyoshi ◾Kiyosato Akira ◾Komagata Yumi ◾Kujiranami Hyōgo ◾Kurojo L ◾Lentz M ◾Maekawa Miyauchi ◾Makimachi Misao ◾Masukame ◾Meldars ◾Misanagi ◾Mishima Ei'ichirō ◾Mishima Eiji ◾Mr. Mutoh ◾Mr. Sekihara ◾Mrs. Mutoh ◾Murakami ◾Myōjin Yahiko N ◾Nagaoka Mikio ◾Nakajō ◾Nishida Hyōei ◾Nishiwaki O ◾Ogawa Heizo ◾Oguni Ayame ◾Oguni Gensai ◾Oguni Suzume ◾Okita Sōji ◾Okubo Tetsuma ◾Omine ◾Otowa Hyōko P ◾Police Chief R ◾Raikō ◾Raikōji Chizuru ◾Ren S ◾Sadojima Hōji ◾Sagara Sanosuke ◾Sagara Sōzō ◾Saitō Hajime ◾Saitō Tokio ◾Saizuchi ◾Sakuramaru ◾Sanjō Tsubame ◾Sarujiro ◾Satō ◾Sawagejō Chō S (suite) ◾Schneider ◾Seiryū ◾Sekihara Sae ◾Sekihara Tae ◾Senkaku ◾Senryōyama ◾Seta Sōjirō ◾Shibumi ◾Shigekura Jūbei ◾Shikijō ◾Shimada Ichirō ◾Shin'ichi Kosaburō ◾Shindō Tatewaki ◾Shinomori Aoshi ◾Shirojo ◾Shishio Makoto ◾Shura ◾Shōzo ◾Sumita ◾Suzaku T ◾Takani Megumi ◾Takasugi Shinsaku ◾Takatsuki Gentatsu ◾Takeda Kanryū ◾Takimi Shigure ◾Tanishi ◾Tatsumi ◾Toji ◾Tomo ◾Toramaru ◾Tsubaki ◾Tsukayama Yutarō ◾Tsukayama Yuzaemon ◾Tsukio ◾Tsukioka Tsunan ◾Tsuruzaemon U ◾Udō Jin-e ◾Ujiki ◾Uonuma Usui W ◾Woo Heishin Y ◾Yamagata Aritomo ◾Yatsume Mumyōi ◾Yoita ◾Yukishiro Enishi ◾Yukishiro Tomoe ◾Yūkyūzan Anji Z ◾Zan Ō ◾Ōkubo Toshimichi Adolf The Brand Episode 1 (1997 Anime) 1990 Adon Coborlwitz Chapter 14 Episode 5 (1997 Anime) 1993 Adonis Chapter 10 Episode 5 (1997 Anime) 1997 Aide n/a Episode 1 (1997 Anime) 1993 His name is revealed in Episode 1 (1997 Anime). Non-canon character. Anna Chapter 50 1995 Annette n/a n/a 1999 Character exclusive to the Dreamcast game Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage. Ate Chapter 209 n/a 2003 Azan Chapter 95 Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey 2000 B Barbo Chapter 59 n/a 1996 Balzac n/a n/a 1999 Character exclusive to the Dreamcast game Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage. Bazuso Golden Age 3 Episode 2 (1997 Anime) 1992 Beast of Darkness Chapter 185 Episode 4 (2016 Anime) 2001 Bonebeard Chapter 247 n/a 2005 Boscogn Chapter 22 Episode 5 (1997 Anime) 1994 C Casca Golden Age 4 Episode 2 (1997 Anime) 1991 Charles n/a n/a 2004 Non-canon character from Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō. Charlotte Chapter 7 Episode 5 (1997 Anime) 1993 Chitch Chapter 328 n/a 2013 Collette The Brand Episode 1 (1997 Anime) 1990 Conrad Guardians of Desire 4 Episode 24 (1997 Anime) 1991 Corkus Golden Age 2 Episode 2 (1997 Anime) 1992 Count Guardians of Desire 1 Episode 22 (1997 Anime) 1990 D Dahl Guardians of Desire 1 n/a 1990 Daiba Chapter 243 n/a 2005 Dante Golden Age 4 Episode 2 (1997 Anime) 1992 Demon Child The Black Swordsman Episode 1 (1997 Anime) 1990 Danann Chapter 343 n/a 2015 Dillos Chapter 2 Episode 6 (1997 Anime) 1993 Donovan Golden Age 1 Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler 1991 Dunteth n/a n/a 1999 Character exclusive to the Dreamcast game Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage. E Egg-Shaped Apostle Chapter 135 Episode 5 (2016 Anime) 1999 Elize Chapter 32 1994 Errol Golden Age 4 Episode 2 (1997 Anime) 1992 Erica Chapter 48 Episode 20 (1997 Anime) 1995 Eriza n/a n/a 1999 Character exclusive to the Dreamcast game Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage. F Farnese de Vandimion Chapter 95 Episode 1 (2016 Anime) 1997 Federico de Vandimion III Chapter 255 n/a 2005 Female Apostle The Black Swordsman Episode 25 (1997 Anime) 1990 Flora Chapter 200 n/a 2002 Foss Chapter 7 Episode 8 (1997 Anime) 1993 G Gaiseric Chapter 53 Golden Age Arc III: Descent 1995 Gambino Golden Age 1 Episode 2 (1997 Anime) 1991 Ganishka Chapter 231 n/a 2004 Gaston Chapter 2 Episode 2 (1997 Anime) 1993 Gedfring Chapter 344 n/a 2016 Gedula Chapter 209 n/a 2003 Gennon Chapter 17 Episode 5 (1997 Anime) 1994 Georgio de Vandimion Chapter 255 n/a 2005 Gien n/a Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler 2012 Non-canon character exclusive to the film adaption of the Golden Age Arc. Ginnar Chapter 345 n/a 2016 Godo Chapter 48 Episode 1 (1997 Anime) 1995 Great Goat Chapter 139 Episode 6 (2016 Anime) 1999 Griffith Golden Age 5 Episode 2 (1997 Anime) 1993 Grunbeld Chapter 184 n/a 2001 Guts The Black Swordsman Episode 1 (1997 Anime) 1990 Gyove n/a n/a 1999 Character exclusive to the Dreamcast game Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage. H Hail Chapter 24 Episode 9 (1997 Anime) 1994 Hanafubuku n/a n/a Has not yet appeared in the manga. Hannah Chapter 204 n/a 2002 Horace Chapter 204 n/a 2002 I Iony Chapter 344 n/a 2016 Irvine Chapter 208 n/a 2003 Isidro Chapter 133 Episode 1 (2016 Anime) 1999 Isma Chapter 311 n/a 2010 Isma's mother Chapter 325 n/a 2013 Ivalera Chapter 184 n/a 2001 J Jerome Chapter 136 Episode 5 (2016 Anime) 1999 Jill Chapter 95 n/a 1997 Joachim Chapter 149 Episode 6 (2016 Anime) 2000 Job n/a n/a 1999 Character exclusive to the Dreamcast game Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage. Judeau Golden Age 5 Episode 2 (1997 Anime) 1992 Julius Chapter 7 Episode 5 (1997 Anime) 1993 K Kim Chapter 52 1995 King of Midland Chapter 1 Episode 4 (1997 Anime) 1993 Kukka Chapter 343 n/a 2015 L Laban Chapter 23 Episode 3 (2016 Anime) 1994 Lady Vandimion Chapter 253 n/a 2005 Locus Chapter 183 n/a 2001 Lord Mayor of Koka The Black Swordsman Episode 1 (1997 Anime) 1990 Luca Chapter 132 Episode 4 (2016 Anime) 1999 M Manifico de Vandimion Chapter 250 n/a 2005 Markt Chapter 209 n/a 2003 Moonlight Boy Chapter 238 n/a 2005 Morda Chapter 343 n/a 2016 Morgan Chapter 199 n/a 2002 Mozgus Chapter 132 Episode 4 (2016 Anime) 1999 Mozgus' Disciples Chapter 151 Episode 4 (2016 Anime) 2000 Mule Wolflame Chapter 191 n/a 2002 N Nico Chapter 177 n/a 2001 Niko n/a n/a 1999 Character exclusive to the Dreamcast game Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage. Nina Chapter 149 Episode 5 (2016 Anime) 2000 Nosferatu Zodd Chapter 2 Episode 6 (1997 Anime) 1993 O Owen Chapter 23 Episode 15 (1997 Anime) 1994 P Peekaf Chapter 102 n/a 1998 Pippin Golden Age 5 Episode 2 (1997 Anime) 1992 Politiano de Vandimion Chapter 255 n/a 2005 Pontiff Chapter 264 n/a 2006 Puck Chapter A0 Episode 1 (2016 Anime) 1990 Q Queen of Midland Chapter 29 Episode 5 (1997 Anime) 1994 R Rakshas Chapter 184 2001 Rickert Golden Age 3 Episode 2 (1997 Anime) 1992 Riguel Golden Age 4 Episode 3 (1997 Anime) 1992 Rita n/a n/a 1999 Character exclusive to the Dreamcast game Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage. Roderick Chapter 252 n/a 2005 Rosine Chapter 51 Episode 22 (1997 Anime) 1995 S Samson Coborlwitz Chapter 19 Episode 13 (1997 Anime) 1992 Saritus Chapter 191 n/a 2002 Schierke Chapter 184 Episode 1 (2016 Anime) 2001 Serpico Chapter 95 Episode 1 (2016 Anime) 1997 Shisu Golden Age 1 1991 Silat Chapter 41 Episode 5 (2016 Anime) 1995 Skirbil Chapter 345 n/a 2016 Skull Knight Chapter 37 Golden Age Arc III: Descent 1995 Slan Guardians of Desire 4 Episode 24 (1997 Anime) 1991 Snake Baron The Black Swordsman Episode 1 (1997 Anime) 1990 Snake Baron's Bandits The Black Swordsman Episode 1 (1997 Anime) 1990 Sonia Chapter 182 n/a 2001 T Tapasa Chapter 134 Episode 5 (2016 Anime) 1999 Ted Chapter 204 n/a 2002 Theresia Guardians of Desire 2 n/a 1991 Theuene Chapter 344 n/a 2016 Thraein Chapter 345 n/a 2016 Toma Chapter 177 n/a 2001 U Ubik Guardians of Desire 4 Episode 24 (1997 Anime) 1990 V Valencia Chapter 41 Episode 20 (1997 Anime) 1995 Vargas Guardians of Desire 1 1990 Ve Chapter 209 n/a 2003 Void Guardians of Desire 4 Episode 24 (1997 Anime) 1990 W Wyald Chapter 58 n/a 1995 Z Zepek Chapter 97 n/a 1997 Zondark The Ten Combatants Of The Iga Clan *Ogen *Oboro *Tenzen Yakushiji *Akeginu *Koshirou Chikuma *Jingorou Amayo *Hotarubi *Nenki Mino *Rousai Azuki *Yashamaru The Ten Combatants Of The Kouga Clan *Danjou Kouga *Gennosuke Kouga *Kagerou *Saemon Kisaragi *Hyouma Muroga *Gyoubu Kasumi *Okoi *Jousuke Udono *Juubei Jimushi *Shougen Kazamachi Other *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Masanari *Masanari II *Masahiro *Kyohachiro Hattori *Tenkai Nankoubou *Ofuku *Oeyo *Takechiyo *Kunichiyo *Munenori Yagyu *Nobunaga Oda *Renbu Kasumi *Neeya B ◾Benisato D ◾Dakuan G ◾Genma Himuro ◾Genza ◾Gouten J ◾Jiroza ◾Jubei Kibagami K ◾Kagero M ◾Magai M (suite) ◾Mozuku ◾Mufu ◾Mujuro Utsutsu ◾Mushizo N ◾Nekome R ◾Rouga S ◾Samurai ◾Shigure ◾Shijima T ◾Taroza ◾Tatsunosuke ◾Tessai ◾Tsubute U ◾Ubume Y ◾Yadorigi ◾Yayoi ◾Yurimaru Z ◾Zakuro